Wordless
by Black Tsuki Shinigami
Summary: DXH Una locura arrastra a Harry a los brasos de Draco. Este fic esta hecho por Kanashi tenshin pero no pudo subirlo por su registro asi que n.n ya saben este fic no me pertenece.


**Wordless**

**por**

**Kanashii Tensh**i

**NA: Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter en el que la parejita es Draco x Harry, así que si les gusta no sean malos y déjenme un review, y si no les gusta también déjenme un review o aviéntenme lo que tengan a la mano para hacerme saber lo mal que escribo. Este no será el único fanfic que escriba de estos dos lindos muchachos, es apenas el primero pero amenazo con regresar.**

**Este fic se lo dedico a mi super amiga Black Tsuki Shinigami (ya escucharán más de ella también) ya que aparte de que fue ella quien me envició con esto del yaoi, es quien siempre me apoya en todo y en cualquier situación. ¡Gracias por estar siempre conmigo Tsuki!**

**Ahora si al fic…**

Es una locura, lo sé, siempre lo he sabido. ¿En que momento me dejé arrastrar por mis hormonas¿Desde cuando me hipnotizaron sus vivaces ojos esmeralda? Si tan solo pudiera encontrar respuesta a por lo menos una de las preguntas que rondan en mi cabeza. Lo único que tengo por seguro es que hace tiempo perdí la razón y la voluntad, no es que lo hubiese querido, simplemente sucedió, y ya no hay marcha atrás. Cada mañana al despertar es lo primero que deseo ver, y al anochecer, antes de acostarme, es lo último en lo que pienso.

Sin embargo, ahora ya no tengo que esperar, la tortura terminó en el momento que cruzó la puerta del Salón de los Menesteres. Al parecer nuestro deseo es el mismo, o eso quiero creer, ya que ambos encontramos el salón justo como lo queríamos y necesitábamos. Muebles sencillos, pero de un material fino, una amplia cama en medio de la delicada decoración de telas de seda roja y negra, velas con formas extrañas y cuyo aroma inundaba todo el lugar, dándole un toque sensual a la habitación, flores aterciopeladas de color rojo esparcidas por todos lados, y en el techo un enorme espejo enmarcado de brillante material plateado que formaba extrañas figuras alrededor. Es el lugar perfecto, y no estoy dispuesto a irme de aquí sin sacarle el máximo provecho.

¿Qué rayos hago aquí¿Por qué no me quedé a descansar tranquilamente en la comodidad de mi dormitorio¡Maldición! Siempre creí que era capaz de controlar mis sentimientos y mis instintos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que hay alguien que es capaz de dominarlos mejor que yo. ¿Cómo es que me dejé convencer? La respuesta era algo que me negaba a creer, algo que rechazaba como verdadero. Pero todo aquello que intentaba desechar de mi cabeza se vio confirmado al cruzar la puerta del Salón de los Menesteres. Sus tristes ojos de mercurio líquido me dieron la respuesta.

Por un momento deseé no estar aquí, salir corriendo y no detenerme hasta llegar a un lugar seguro, lejos de él, pero las piernas me temblaban terriblemente, y estaba seguro de que si intentaba dar un paso, caería al piso sin siquiera meter las manos. La verdad es que me asusté, no lo diría ni tampoco lo demostraría, pero esa era la más pura verdad. Tanta belleza me asusta ya que no estoy acostumbrado a ella, y aquel que se encuentra sentado en la cama frente a mí es lo suficientemente hermoso como para temerle, no por lo que haga conmigo, sé como reaccionar (o eso creo), sino por lo que pueda pensar de mí. Es cierto que nunca me han interesado las opiniones de los demás, pero en este momento sí que me interesa la de él. Yo no poseo la belleza que él irradia, ni la perfección de sus movimientos, sólo espero no decepcionarlo, y no decepcionarme a mí mismo por la imprudencia que estoy a punto de cometer.

¡Merlín! Deseo tanto decirle lo hermoso que luce esta noche, la emoción que siento al tener sus perfectos ojos fijos en mí, en mis movimientos, en mi cuerpo que poco a poco comienza a excitarse por el simple hecho de verlo apoyado contra la puerta, algo asustado quizás, pero hermoso, siempre hermoso. Sin embargo, no puedo, no debo hacer algo que pueda hacerme parecer débil, susceptible, no me lo puedo permitir, no es parte de mi naturaleza el ser precisamente una buena persona, ni el andar por ahí haciéndole cumplidos a chicos bellos como el que ahora comparte conmigo esta habitación. No lo haré, callaré como siempre lo he hecho, y tal vez, si todo resulta como espero, deje escapar algún halago de mi boca.

Me levanto lentamente de la cama y camino hacia él, lo hago despacio, no quiero asustarlo, aunque mis sentidos me piden a gritos que corra y lo tome de una vez. Por esta vez no los escucharé, haré las cosas como me lo dicta eso que tenemos en el pecho llamado corazón. No debo apresurarme, seré paciente aún cuando esa paciencia me esté matando.

Nunca imaginé tener tan cerca al Niño que Vivió, nunca imaginé que algún día me permitiría tenerlo sólo para mí, es tan bizarro, tan imposible de creer.

Coloco mi mano en su mejilla una vez que estoy frente a él. ¡Por todos los cielos! Su piel es lo más suave que haya tocado jamás, me pregunto si esa suavidad se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Ya no hay tiempo para represiones, lo necesito, y lo necesito ya.

¿Por qué me mira tanto y de esa forma¿Acaso hay algo malo conmigo¿Mi ropa tal vez? Ya no pienses en eso Harry, ahí viene, no te dejes intimidar por sus lindos ojos de tormenta, ni por sus perfectos rasgos finos tallados en marfil. ¡Cielos! No debería pensar en eso antes de tiempo o mi cuerpo reaccionará como cada noche que pienso en él. Trato de resistir su mirada, pero es tan intensa, tan penetrante, que creo que es capaz de leer mis pensamientos con ella. Su mano sobre mi mejilla es tan tersa que me rindo ante su roce. Deseo más, más de esa blanca piel, la deseo frotándose contra la mía, café y leche fundiéndose en un solo cuerpo.

Mis deseos son escuchados¿por quién? No lo sé, pero eso que importa ahora que sus labios presionan los míos con tanta intensidad, y su sabor es esparcido hasta mi garganta por su lengua que no deja de serpentear y de jugar con la mía. Sus traviesas manos comienzan a abrir la capa que traigo puesta. En mal momento se me ocurrió usar una con tantos botones. Sin embargo, para él no es problema, parece demasiado hábil con las manos, me pregunto a cuantos o cuantas más habrá desvestido usando sus habilidades. No pienses en eso Harry, ahora Draco Malfoy está contigo, tal vez sólo sea por esta noche, pero ten por seguro que será la mejor noche de tu vida.

Sus labios se han negado a liberar los míos, parece que quisiera devorarme con ese beso. Me falta el aire, pero puedo soportarlo. Sus manos se deslizan por debajo de mi suéter, dejando al descubierto la piel de mi abdomen, y por fin, después de largos minutos de sofocación puedo respirar… pero sólo por unos instantes. La húmeda lengua que habita en su boca se pasea descaradamente por mi vientre, dejándolo todo mojado. Una repentina intrusión en la cavidad de mi ombligo me obliga a satisfacer los oídos de mi amante, sí, mi amante, con un gemido. Siento como se forma una sonrisa contra mi piel, y mis deseos de golpearlo fuertemente para alejarlo de mí desaparecen cuando sus labios suben un poco más hasta llegar a mi pecho, mientras sus manos se encargan de subir un poco más el suéter. Ahora ya no puedo negarlo, lo necesito aquí y ahora.

Un gemido, sí, Harry me ha regalado un gemido. Ese sonido fue como una nota musical en su voz, sutil, suave, delicado… ¿cómo será cuando esté dentro de él mientras sus piernas rodean mi cadera?... Vaya, creo que he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso.

Mis manos recorren lentamente la tersa piel de su pecho al mismo tiempo que suben el grueso tejido de su suéter. La deliciosa mezcla de vainilla y canela que emana de su piel sólo hace que pegue más mis labios a su cuerpo y luego la lama con la esperanza de que ese sea su sabor. No es así, Harry no sabe a vainilla y canela, pero su sabor es aún más delicioso. No está dentro de mis planes detener el recorrido de mi lengua por su pecho, así que no puedo evitar que roce con la punta uno de sus pezones, endureciéndolo en un instante. Es increíble la rapidez con que se tensaron los músculos de mi amante, sí, ahora Harry Potter es mi amante. Sus manos buscan algo a que aferrarse, pero lo único que encuentran es la fría madera de la puerta de esta habitación, la cual tortura con sus uñas para tratar de calmar lo que siente. Placer, espero. Sin embargo, no pienso darle sólo ese placer, esto es apenas el principio.

Busco su otro pezón y lo lamo casi con desesperación, endureciéndolo. Harry deja escapar otro gemido, y luego otro y otro. Sus dedos abandonan la superficie de la puerta para enredarse en mi cabello, despeinándolo mientras tira de mí para que tome un poco más de él.

Mis manos por fin sacan por completo el suéter dejando su torso desnudo y su cabello aún más revuelto que de costumbre. Su aspecto es entre salvaje e intelectual con sus lentes todavía puestos. Eso es, un salvaje intelectual completamente irresistible. La tierna piel de su cuello llama a ser besada, y en menos de lo que me imagino me encuentro haciendo justamente lo que deseo. Con un brazo rodeo su estrecha cintura, y con el otro sostengo su espalda para lograr que el roce de nuestros cuerpos sea mayor. Lo aprieto más a mi boca, mordiendo, lamiendo, y él me responde rodeando mis hombros con sus brazos y apretando sus caderas contra las mías. Puedo sentir su excitación entre mis piernas, y estoy seguro de que él siente la mía a pesar de que aún visto la larga capa de invierno.

Su cuello es exquisito, pero me imagino que las demás partes de su cuerpo lo son también, así que renuente, me voy alejando poco a poco, y mientras lo hago, me doy cuenta de que quedaron algunas marcas rojas como producto de mis besos, y que seguramente mañana se tornarán de un tono violeta, delatando la intensa actividad nocturna que tuvo su portador. Harry brinca ligeramente al sentir mi lengua explorando su oído, pero la sensación pronto termina al regresar al punto de partida de todo el recorrido: su boca.

La forma en que responde a mi beso es desesperada, voraz, lo cual me anima a tirar de él para llevarlo a la cama, mis manos aún prendadas a su cintura y espalda. El camino se me hace eterno, pero la ilusión de tener a Harry Potter y hacerlo completamente mío me alienta a hacer la noche larga, muy larga para los dos.

Me siento algo avergonzado al estar medio desnudo frente a Draco, además, temo que mi físico no le agrade. Una gran cantidad de tejidos aún cubren su cuerpo, pero estoy seguro de que su físico es mucho mejor que el mío, después de todo, él si creció sanamente. Por supuesto me refiero a cuestiones alimenticias y familiares, ya que hablando de asuntos referentes a la magia no creo que su padre le haya enseñado hechizos precisamente inofensivos, no quiero ni imaginarme cuantos hechizos, encantos y maldiciones de magia oscura aprendió.

Al parecer no le importa mucho que yo sea tan delgado, la forma tan apasionada con la que me toma en sus brazos y me besa el cuello me dice totalmente lo contrario a lo que creía, y a decir verdad, me alegro de haberme equivocado. Enredo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, y aún por encima de la tela, puedo sentir lo fuerte que es. Ya deseo ver su cuerpo despojado de esa estorbosa ropa, y deleitarme con su piel sólo para comprobar si su sabor es el mismo que el de su aroma: lavanda.

Ahora parece estar más decidido a apresurar las cosas. Todavía no se desnuda, pero está a punto de recostarme en la cama mientras me besa en los labios.

La textura de las sábanas es suave, demasiado suave. Tenía entendido que así es como debería ser la seda, pero nunca creí que fuera como agua resbalándose entre mis dedos. La cama es muy cómoda, aún más que la mía en el dormitorio de la Torre Gryffindor, y muchísimo más que la que mis tíos me cedieron en una de las habitaciones de Duddley. El colchón se amolda tan bien a mi espalda que no tengo problemas para soportar el peso del rubio Slytherin sobre mi cuerpo, que no tiene compasión y se deja caer completamente encima de mí, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua en un beso frenético. Finalmente abandona mis labios, un gracioso sonido producto de la separación de nuestras salivas, y mi respiración agitada es todo lo que se escucha en la habitación.

Coloca sus brazos a mis costados para sostenerse, e inmediatamente vuelve a inclinarse para formar un sendero húmedo en mi pecho. Ya no pienso reprimir mis gemidos, el placer que me brinda este chico es indescriptible, y eso que apenas comienza. Tomo un par de mechones rubios entre mis dedos, acariciándolos, jugando con ellos, y descubro a través de esos toques que su cabello es tan suave como la seda que acaricia mi espalda.

La intrusión de su lengua en mi ombligo me sobresalta un poco. Ha llegado al límite de mi desnudez… oh Dios¿qué pensará hacer ahora? No tengo tiempo para pensarlo, sus manos ya están ocupadas desabotonando mi pantalón mientras sus ojos se clavan en los míos con tal intensidad, que por un momento deseo voltear hacia otro punto y evitar que se dé cuenta del rubor que cubre mis mejillas, pero no lo hago, decidí que no me dejaría intimidar y así lo haré.

Su mirada se vuelve traviesa al bajar lentamente mi pantalón. La pálida piel de mis piernas va siendo develada ante la persona con la que menos pensé estar. Los pantalones fueron a dar hasta el otro lado de la habitación, y antes de que dé un respiro, se deshace también de mi ropa interior. Ahora sí estoy completamente vulnerable ante sus ojos, e inconscientemente busco a tientas las sábanas para cubrirme con ellas. Sin embargo, Draco impide que lo haga, y fija más su mirada en todo mi cuerpo. No puedo descifrar lo que hay en sus ojos, hay lujuria, eso es más que evidente, pero la chispa que está de más refleja algo que nunca imaginé que existiera en el corazón de Malfoy (a todo esto ¿tiene corazón?): ternura. Estoy totalmente rendido a su voluntad, ahora es cuando debe aprovechar y hacer conmigo lo que quiera.

Si en el mundo existe algo perfecto tiene por nombre Harry Potter. No puedo creer que no lo haya notado antes, esa piel bronceada, ese cuerpo bien formado, delgado, sí, pero es justo como me gusta, esos ojos esmeralda escondido detrás de un par de lentes viejos, y unos labios demasiado sensuales. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Tengo a la perfección de carne y hueso gimiendo debajo de mí en una cama sin dueño.

Lo despojo lentamente de sus últimas prendas, unos pantalones y ropa interior, y miro con anhelo el cuerpo de Harry completamente extendido sobre las frías sábanas de seda. Mi mirada queda fija en su entrepierna, y sonrío con malicia al notar que su urgencia es tan notoria como la mía. Sus pálidas mejillas se cubren de un carmesí intenso mientras sus manos buscan con desesperación algo con que cubrirse, hasta que encuentra su salvación en una de las sábanas. Sin embargo, no permito que me obstruya tan hermosa vista, y aparto la sábana de sus manos para volver a recorrer su cuerpo con mi mirada, lo cual hago sin el más mínimo pudor.

Harry hace un intento por protestar, pero su reclamo se atora en su garganta en el momento que me inclino para tomarlo de lleno con mi boca, y lo único que sale de sus labios es un gemido ronco que intenta acallar mordiendo una de las almohadas. Levanto la vista para fijarla en su rostro, y lo que veo me obliga a tomarlo con más ganas, con más pasión. Sus ojos apenas forman una delgada línea que me indica que están medio abiertos, sus labios entreabiertos y un poco hinchados se abren en repetidas ocasiones para que el aire llegue hasta sus pulmones cuando el grado de placer que le brinda mi lengua es mayor, sus mejillas sonrojadas me muestran con que intensidad arde su cuerpo, y el brillo que cubre su rostro debido al sudor sólo logra que la visión sea mucho más sensual. Quiero que sienta lo que yo tantas veces he sentido, quiero que experimente el placer en su máxima intensidad, pero sobre todo, quiero que se dé cuenta que el único que puede brindarle ese placer, el único que puede hacerlo sucumbir de esa manera, soy yo.

Muevo mi lengua en forma circular, conozco perfectamente la sensación que esto produce, y ahora lo veo reflejado en los constantes movimientos de mi amante, quien coloca sus manos sobre mi cabello y me obliga a inclinarme más hacia él. Sus caderas embisten con fuerza dentro de mi boca, la vergüenza y el pudor con los que cruzó la puerta de esta habitación quedaron hechos añicos. Lo único que importa en este momento es la calidez que le brindan mis labios al envolverlo, la desesperación con que reclamo esa carne que desde hace mucho tiempo anhelé. Lo deseaba, he deseado a este Gryffindor, al Niño que Vivió desde que supe de lo que era capaz. No es un chico ordinario, no es otro alumno más de Hogwarts, es la persona más fuerte y valiente que he conocido, a mí me gustan las personas fuertes que no se dejan pisotear por nadie. Fuertes y hermosos, justo las características que hacen de Harry ser lo que es.

Coloco mis manos en sus muslos y los acaricio un poco antes de separar más sus piernas, y contrario a lo que pensé, su rostro muestra una sonrisa de auténtica lascivia mientras mira con atención el continuo ir y venir de mis labios alrededor de su miembro. Sé que no falta mucho para que llegue al clímax, pero me aseguraré de que sea el más delicioso que haya sentido en toda su vida.

¡Oh por Dios, pero que es esto! Merlin sabe que intenté por todos los medios reprimir mis gemidos, de no darle a Draco la satisfacción de verme en este estado tan pronto. Sin embargo, la cálida cavidad con que cubre mi miembro es tan abrumadora que no puedo soportarlo, y en un intento desesperado por mantenerme a salvo en este profundo mar de placer, coloco mis manos en su cabeza y empujo fuertemente para que el contacto sea mayor, mientras mis dientes se encargan de herir la delicada tela que cubre las almohadas. A pesar de estar tan perdido en mi placer siento como se forma una sonrisa en el rostro de mi amante, y no necesito indagar para saber a que se debe: está más que complacido con mi reacción, y con el hecho de confirmar que él es el único capaz de hacerme sentir de esta manera.

Miro hacia abajo mientras sus manos acarician sutilmente mis muslos para luego separar un poco más mis piernas, y reflejo la satisfacción que esto me produce sonriéndole abiertamente, lascivamente. Él parece comprenderme y acelera los movimientos de su lengua en la punta de mi miembro. Cuando comenzaba a creer que no era posible excitarme más de lo que estaba, mi mirada se queda fija en la maravillosa vista de Draco pasando la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, embarrándome todo con su saliva y regando el transparente líquido que emana de esa parte de mi cuerpo en toda su longitud, provocando un sonido acuoso producto de la mezcla de esas secreciones.

Es demasiado calor el que se está acumulando en mi interior, y mi cuerpo exige ser liberado de él. Ya no resisto más la sensación de vértigo que se ha acumulado en la parte baja de mi vientre, y con una última embestida, que estoy seguro llegó hasta su garganta, echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras permito que ese líquido lechoso y caliente inunde la boca del rubio Slytherin. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, todo desaparece a mi alrededor, es como si me hubiese lanzado desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts hacia un abismo que no tiene fin. El abrumante calor que guardaba mi cuerpo ha sido remplazado por el más delicioso escalofrío, y es justo en este momento que me doy cuenta que estoy en medio de un ataque de convulsiones, y que aún así, no libero la cabeza de mi amante, obligándolo a beber todo cuanto pueda.

Por un momento sentí que me ahogaría con la última embestida que Harry le dio a mi boca, y más aún con la consecuente explosión de líquido agrio que emanó de su miembro. No puedo contenerlo todo y me veo forzado a tragarlo, pero no es suficiente y una gran cantidad escurre por la comisura de mis labios aún alrededor de la carne de Harry. Siento sus dedos enredados en mi cabello, obligándome a no desperdiciar ni una gota, aunque realmente no es necesario, lo disfruto, disfruto demasiado el extraño sabor de su esencia.

Finalmente me separo y me doy cuenta de que el muy pervertido tiene los ojos fijos en el espejo colocado justo sobre la cama, captando cada detalle del recorrido de mi lengua a lo largo de su cuerpo. Está caliente y salado debido al sudor, aún tiembla un poco como consecuencia del terrible orgasmo que tuvo. Suelta mi cabello y coloca sus brazos a sus costados, permitiéndome subir lentamente para volver a besarlo en los labios. No me responde el beso, y por un momento temo que me rechace, sin embargo, cuando me separo para fijar la vista en sus ojos noto que éstos continúan enfocados en el espejo, pero ya no muestran la lujuria de hace un momento, parece demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos o en un estado de shock, no sabría decirlo con exactitud.

No hago nada para volver a llamar su atención, deposito un beso en su mejilla y me incorporo aún sobre las piernas de Harry. Llevo mis manos a los botones de mi capa y uno a uno los voy separando para luego arrojarla al suelo. Mi suéter sigue el mismo camino de la capa y ahora siento el frío de la habitación golpeando mi piel desnuda. Un leve brillo se desprende de los ojos de Harry, y aprovechando este momento tomo su mano para besar su palma tiernamente y dirigirla a mi pecho, justo del lado del corazón. Por fin parece reaccionar ante este gesto, su mirada fija en su mano tocando mi pecho, y de alguna manera, me doy cuenta de cuan inocente es ahora su expresión. Me inclino sin soltar su mano para besar sus labios suavemente, mis besos ya no son rudos o desesperados, mas bien parece que besara a alguien que besa por primera vez. Me responde débilmente, mantengo los ojos abiertos y noto que sus mejillas están sonrojadas, tal vez esté avergonzado de lo sucedido minutos antes¿cómo explicarle que no hay nada de que avergonzarse?

Me alejo de él y vuelvo a incorporarme, tomo sus dos manos y las dirijo al botón de mi pantalón invitándolo a terminar de desvestirme. Al principio se niega a hacerlo alejando sus manos, sin embargo, después de volver a tomarlas y besarlas, las dirijo nuevamente al mismo lugar, haciéndole saber que no aceptaré una negativa. Con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas logra desabotonar el pantalón, y con la más desesperante lentitud lo baja hasta mis rodillas flexionadas a sus costados. Su aliento se ve cortado ante la sorpresa de mi miembro excitado, y con más confianza se anima a bajar también la ropa interior. Bajo un poco mi vista y sonrió lascivamente al ver que el hermoso Gryffindor está listo para más actividad.

A pesar de su timidez no contiene los deseos de tocarme, y coloca ambas manos a mis costados frotando mi piel casi frenéticamente. No deja ni un solo centímetro sin recorrer, no está interesado en nada más que en tocarme, y yo agradezco enormemente eso. De repente me rodea con sus brazos y me lanza por un lado de la cama para quedar de espaldas sobre las sábanas, su cuerpo yaciendo ahora sobre el mío.

La conciencia vuelve por completo a él y se lanza a besarme con salvajismo. Un fuerte gemido escapa de mi boca al sentir la presión de su mano alrededor de mi miembro, exprimiéndolo y acariciándolo de arriba abajo. Sus labios abandonan los míos y se dirigen a mi cuello, el cual muerde sin compasión alguna, su mano moviéndose cada vez con más vehemencia. La humedad que me cubre me indica el grado de excitación a que he llegado, y sin más, Harry se inclina ante mí para lamer todo el largo de esa parte de mi cuerpo. Ahora entiendo la insistencia de mantener sus ojos fijos en ese bendito espejo, la vista es simplemente deliciosa. El ir y venir de su lengua me hipnotiza, sus labios brillantes de mi humedad me incitan a volver a besarlo, a probar mi propio sabor tal y como probé el suyo. Podría quedarme así para siempre, disfrutando de la mejor película para adultos que jamás haya imaginado, y es que no sólo la estoy viendo a través del reflejo del espejo sobre la cama, sino que lo estoy sintiendo en carne propia.

¿Agrio¿Salado? Por Merlín, me es imposible distinguir el sabor de Draco, lo único que sé, de lo único que me puedo percatar es que su sabor es completamente adictivo. Parezco un niño de cinco años al que le han dado un delicioso dulce por haberse portado bien, es imposible dejar de lamerlo. A pesar de mi insistencia en saborearlo, el Slytherin coloca sus manos en mi barbilla y me obliga a levantar la vista para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos. Ni un solo momento en toda la noche había notado el grado de excitación que ensombrece las pupilas de mi amante justo ahora, me había mirado con lujuria, es cierto, pero no con esa expresión de completa fascinación.

Me toma por la nuca y tira de mí para besarme apasionadamente en los labios, nuestras salivas mezclándose mientras las lenguas se entrelazan como si tuvieran voluntad propia. En un movimiento algo brusco vuelvo a quedar debajo de él, pero ahora mis piernas se encuentran enroscadas en su cadera, y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo furiosamente al sentir su excitación justo en mi entrada. Con una de sus manos sostiene las mías por encima de mi cabeza, dándole oportunidad de acariciar mi cuerpo de forma desinhibida.

Vuelvo a regalarle otro fuerte gemido cuando su mano libre llega a mi entrepierna nuevamente llena de vida, y sin dudarlo, me aprieta y acaricia de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. Mi cuerpo se arremolina entre las sábanas, y en acto reflejo lo levantó para sentir más de esas caricias y de la cálida piel de mi rubio amante. Dejo escapar una protesta cuando su mano se aparta de la parte de mi cuerpo que exige más atención, pero pronto la sensación es reemplazada por la misma pegajosa mano sobre mi vientre, embadurnando mi piel con mi propia secreción tibia.

Mis manos también son liberadas, pero no por mucho tiempo. Los blancos dedos de Draco se entrelazan con los míos, y con una mirada que más bien parece estar pidiendo permiso, se acerca a mi rostro y besa mi mejilla en un acto demasiado tierno para la situación en la que estamos. No aparta sus labios de mi mejilla y no puedo ver sus perfectas facciones ni siquiera por el espejo sobre la cama, sin embargo, un repentino movimiento de su cuerpo me toma por sorpresa, y en unos segundos estoy gritando con toda la fuerza que mis pulmones me permiten e intento apartarlo de cualquier manera posible, pero el muy desgraciado me sostiene de tal forma que casi no puedo moverme, sus dedos aún entrelazados con los míos.

La sensación de tener al Slytherin dentro de mí es demasiado abrumadora y dolorosa, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de hacerlo con algo de delicadeza, no, tampoco se tomo la molestia de darme una advertencia o por lo menos una señal que me indicara 'ahí te voy', simplemente entró de lleno con una sola embestida sin siquiera preocuparse de lo que _yo_ sentía. Si a algún loco fanático vouyerista se le ocurriera la maravillosa idea de pasear a estas horas de la noche por el séptimo piso, seguramente escucharía mis gritos y no dudaría en llamar a algún profesor para que ayudara a un pobre chico que está siendo torturado en algún lugar de ese piso, porque es justamente así como suena mi voz, como si lo que estuviera viviendo fuera una cruel tortura.

Draco me mantiene quieto muy a mi pesar, pero él tampoco hace ningún intento por moverse, de hecho, hasta parece intentar detenerme con el más mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo. Finalmente levanta su rostro y me mira a los ojos, y mi insistencia por tratar de escapar de él se esfuma al notar la seria expresión y clara orden en su mirada, parece que dijera 'deja de moverte, con un demonio', y estoy seguro de que esas serían justo sus palabras si las dijera en voz alta. Vuelve a inclinarse para lamer todo el largo de mi cuello, logrando que me rinda nuevamente a sus malditos caprichos, y echo la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio que besar. Su lengua se introduce en mi oído provocando que una descarga baje hasta la última vértebra de mi espina, y como si fuera producto de la magia, la molesta sensación en la parte baja de mi cuerpo cesa poco a poco para dar paso a la más deliciosa sensación de placer que jamás haya sentido, incluyendo la de hace unos minutos en que Draco logró con sus labios y su lengua que tuviera uno de los orgasmos más violentos de toda mi vida (aunque en realidad no han sido muchos).

Cuando un auténtico gemido de placer y no de dolor sale por mis labios, el rubio vuelve a levantar la mirada y desenlazando nuestros dedos toma mi rostro entre sus manos, y sin más comienza a salir lentamente de mi cuerpo para regresar con una nueva embestida. No alcanzo a distinguir la expresión de mi rostro en el espejo debido a la bruma que se acumuló en mis pestañas, pero al parecer Draco está muy complacido con mi reacción porque no aparta su mirada de mi rostro. Mis labios se encuentran abiertos para permitir que el aire llegue hasta mis pulmones, cosa que aprovecha mi amante para introducir su lengua húmeda en mi boca y acariciar la mía con insistencia. Respondo a su beso fugaz, y casi sin darme cuenta, comienzo a moverme al ritmo que su cuerpo me indica.

_Estás nervioso, lo sé, te duele, también lo sé, pero deja que te muestre lo maravilloso que es el placer que una persona que siente algo por ti te puede dar_.

Por un momento me siento culpable de ser algo brusco con Harry, pero también sé, por experiencia propia, que esta es la manera más fácil de hacerlo. Por eso es que no le permití moverse, porque sabía que el placer se iría por el caño y lo único que sentiría sería dolor al verse desgarrado, y lo que se espera como la mejor noche de nuestras vidas se reduciría a una pérdida de tiempo y al peor error que jamás hayamos cometido. Sin embargo, ese hermoso sonido en forma de gemido que escapó de sus labios me dio luz verde para continuar. El dolor se esfumó y sólo quedó la aceptación a mi intrusión en su cuerpo.

Me inclino para besarlo nuevamente, él acepta mi beso con avidez, y como muestra de las sensaciones que invaden su cuerpo, comienza a moverse al ritmo que le marcan mis embestidas. Sus brazos se enroscan alrededor de mis hombros, y un quejido apenas audible sale de mi garganta al sentir sus uñas clavándose en mi piel y bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi trasero para acariciarme. Sus piernas se enroscan con más fuerza en mi cadera, indicándome que quiere más de lo que le estoy dando._ Si eso es lo que quieres_, _entonces atente a las consecuencias._

Paso mis brazos por debajo de su espalda y me pongo en cuclillas, y de un solo tirón lo colocó sobre mi regazo logrando que la presión que ejerce mi miembro en su interior sea mayor. Otro grito escapa de sus labios, pero yo le doy fin con un beso. Sus brazos parecen haber encontrado un apoyo seguro alrededor de mi cuello, ya que no se suelta de mí ni un instante a pesar de que su cuerpo está inclinado hacia atrás. Me inclino hacia delante para retirar con mis labios las saladas perlas de sudor que se acumulan en su cuello, y al parecer toqué un punto importante dentro de Harry porque sus labios dejan escapar un grito mudo. Sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura están perfectamente ancladas para no caer, y de vez en cuando las aprieta más para pedirme otro poco.

Muevo su cuerpo de atrás hacia delante, no me puedo limitar únicamente a regalarle placer, yo también lo deseo. Los minutos pasan sin que nos demos cuenta, ninguno de los dos está conciente de lo que pasa detrás de esa puerta que se abrió especialmente para nosotros dos, y a decir verdad, nada más nos importa que lo que tenemos en este momento y en esta habitación que sólo se muestra a aquellos con verdaderos deseos de necesitarla. Ya ni siquiera miramos hacia arriba para ver la imagen que hacemos en el espejo, nuestra concentración se enfoca en las sensaciones tan exquisitas que recibimos uno del otro.

Harry descansa su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras yo continúo moviéndome dentro de él, su aliento caliente entra por completo en mi oído, llenándolo de gemidos y sonidos que parecen palabras incoherentes, pero que en realidad no alcanzo a distinguir. Por mi parte ya no puedo suprimir los sonidos que abandonan mi garganta, es imposible dejar de mostrar el placer que el cuerpo de mi amante me brinda, tan apretado, tan húmedo, tan cálido. Nuestras pieles están resbalosas y brillantes por el sudor que las cubre, y el olor de nuestro sexo se percibe en toda la habitación. Un último movimiento, y tanto Harry como yo ahogamos un grito al sentir como ambos llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Mi amante tiembla incontrolablemente, parece que las sensaciones son demasiadas para su cuerpo ahora frágil, así que lo abrazo fuertemente y lo acerco a mi pecho para acunarlo mientras sus brazos se mantienen fláccidos a sus costados y sus ojos cerrados. Me encantaría ver el esmeralda oscuro de sus pupilas dilatadas, pero la tupida cortina de pestañas que adorna sus ojos insiste en mantenerse cerrada, celosa de que algún entrometido se percate de la belleza de dichas esmeraldas. Mi respiración es agitada, pero no tanto como la de Harry, hay momentos en que siento que podría desvanecerse entre mis brazos ya que la dificultad con que inhala es aún muy notoria. Acaricio el largo de su espalda para intentar tranquilizarlo, y me responde con un profundo suspiro que sonó más a un sollozo, pero no me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos para comprobarlo.

Poco a poco todo vuelve a la normalidad, nuestras respiraciones finalmente se tranquilizan aunque aún no me he movido para abandonar el interior de Harry. Sin embargo, sé que ahora todo ha terminado, y lentamente inclino a mi amante hasta que su espalda toca nuevamente la suavidad de las sábanas y finalmente salgo de él, no sin antes ahogar un último gemido. Aún sobre el moreno, tomo su hermoso rostro entre mis manos para obligarlo a mirarme a los ojos, y le sonrío dulcemente para darle a entender que todo está bien para después depositar un beso sobre sus labios. No responde mi beso, otra vez parece haber entrado en estado de shock. Sin embargo, la más pura de sus sonrisas adorna su rostro, y no hago más que volver a inclinarme hacia él y reclamar sus labios en un beso más apasionado.

Eso es todo, ya se terminó, y sé que no hay manera de repetirlo, fue un trato y no puedo dar marcha atrás por mucho que lo deseé. Draco es simplemente lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida, pero ambos sabemos que lo que sea que pudiera haber entre nosotros sería imposible por nuestra condición de enemigos, no sólo en Hogwarts, esta enemistad va más allá de los confines de la escuela. El Slytherin, por voluntad propia o voluntad de su padre (no me he tomado la molestia de investigarlo) se convirtió en un maldito Mortifago cuya misión es seguirme hasta la eternidad de ser posible para terminar con mi vida. Yo no tengo más remedio que aceptar lo que el destino tenía escrito para mí, buscar la manera de derrotar al Señor Oscuro y a todos sus secuaces, aún si mi vida se va con ellos al mismo infierno.

Fue un trato, sólo eso. Nuestros instintos, nuestros deseos, y me atrevo a decir que también nuestros sentimientos fueron los que nos doblegaron en algún momento y nos orillaron a estar en esta habitación, abrazándonos fuertemente hasta el último minuto que podamos compartir.

El cantar de los pájaros nos anuncia la llegada del alba, y ese momento triste en que tenemos que decir adiós… para siempre.

Ambos nos separamos para ponernos de pie, y aún sin decir palabra y sin tener el valor de mirarnos a los ojos comenzamos a buscar nuestras ropas para vestirnos. ¡Maldición! Había olvidado que mi ropa está del otro lado de la habitación porque Draco en su desesperado (y exitoso) intento por desnudarme la lanzó sin ver en donde caía. Camino hacia la esquina en la que mi ropa está amontonada y extremadamente arrugada, y sin intención de hacerlo, cruzo mi mirada con el hermoso rubio que por una noche fue mi amante. No son necesarias las palabras para expresar los sentimientos tan profundos que se encuentran ocultos en nuestros corazones, tampoco las lágrimas para expresar la tristeza que ambos compartimos, porque tanto él como yo lo entendemos. Finalmente desvío la mirada hacia otro lugar y continúo mi camino para levantar mi ropa y me visto con toda la calma del mundo.

-Llegó la hora – decimos los dos al mismo tiempo, nuestras voces son más roncas de lo habitual. Levanta su varita, pero antes de que pueda lanzar cualquier encantamiento, hechizo o maldición corro hacia él y le doy un último beso. Por un momento creí que me rechazaría, pero con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura me responde de la misma forma en que lo hizo mientras nos amamos durante la madrugada. Nos separamos tomando nuestras varitas en alto y apuntando directamente uno al otro gritamos al mismo tiempo –_¡OBLIVIATE!_

-Pero si es San Potter – la disgustada voz del rubio lo distrajo de la amena plática que sostenía con Hermione mientras se dirigían a la clase de Encantamientos.

-Pero si es el hurón – se giró para enfrentarlo. –Será mejor que te alejes, serpiente, si no quieres que tu perfecta piel se magulle con mis golpes.

-Ya veremos qué piel se magulla primero – y sin dar tiempo al Gryffindor de articular palabra se lanzó a golpearlo justo en el rostro, tirándolo al piso por la fuerza de sus golpes.

_¿Por qué duele¿Por qué no siento deseos de golpearlo sino de abrazarlo? Pero tengo que hacerlo, mis sentimientos no son algo de lo que deba sentirme orgulloso, lo que importa es mi deber y nada más. _

Ambos chicos estaban demasiado abrumados por las mismas preguntas que siempre rondaban su mente, y aunque los dos hubiesen deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes sabían que su destino era inevitable, así que con el corazón acongojado y llenándose de todo el valor que pudieron continuaron peleando hasta que algún día tuvieran que enfrentarse no sólo en un salón de clases, sino en el verdadero campo de batalla.


End file.
